brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Star Wars IV - All Over Again
About: LEGO Star Wars IV - All Over Again Follows the Story All Over Again the Game Has Way More Than 200 Characters and 54 Vehicles to Drive.The Vehicles are sepperated into land and space vehicles.Because there is so much characters they are put into categories:Lightsaber,Gun,Droids,Bounty Hunters and Others. LEVELS: Episode 1-A Phantom Menace Chapter 1-Negotiations Playable-Qui-Gon Jinn,Obi-Wan Kenobi,TC-14 Boss(es)-2x Droidekas (each 2 Metal Hearts) Chapter 2-Invasion on Naboo Playable-Qui-Gon-Jinn,Obi-Wan Kenobi,Jar Jar Binks Boss(es)-Separatist Bases Chapter 3-Escape From Naboo Playable-Qui-Gon Jinn,Obi-Wan Kenobi,Padmé Naberrie (Royal Queen),Captain Panaka,R2-D2 Boss(es)-none Chapter 4-Mos Espa Podrace Playable-Qui-Gon Jinn,Obi-Wan Kenobi,Padmé Naberrie (Tatoonie),Anakin Skywalker (Boy) Vehicles-Anakin's Podracer Boss(es)-Race against other pod racers Chapter 5-Theed Phalace Retake Playable-Qui-Gon Jinn,Obi-Wan Kenobi,Padmé Naberrie (Battle),Anakin Skywalker (Boy),R2-D2 Boss(es)-Help the Royal Guards Chapter 6-Darth Maul Playable-Qui-Gon Jinn (Capeless),Obi-Wan Kenobi Boss(es)-Darth Maul (3 Hearts),(3 Hearts Again),(and 5 Hearts at end) Episode 2-Attack of The Clones Chapter 1-Bounty Hunter Pursuit Playable-Obi-Wan-Kenobi (Jedi Master),Anakin Skywalker (Padawan) Vehicle-Speeder (Yellow),Speeder (Green) Boss(es)-Zam's Airspeeder (8 Hearts) Chapter 2-Discovery on Kamino Playable-Qui-Gon-Jinn (Jedi Master),R4-P17 Boss(es)-Slave 1 (you have to throw 4 Bombs into it) Chapter 3-Droid Factory Playable-Anakin Skywalker (Padawan),Padme (Geonosis),C-3PO Boss(es)-Droid Take Claw (4 Metal Hearts) Chapter 4-Geonosian Arena Playable-Mace Windu,Obi-Wan-Kenobi (Padavan),Anakin Skywalker ( Geonosian Arena ),Padme (Clawed) Boss(es)-Jango Fett (3 Hearts) Chapter 5-Battle On Geonosis Playable-Yoda,Mace Windu Boss(es)-Separatist Bases Chapter 6-Count Doku Playable-Anakin Skywalker (Padawan),Yoda Boss(es)-Count Doku (8 Hearts) Episode 3-Revenge of the Sith Chapter 1-Battle Over Coruscant Playable-Obi Wan Kenobi (Episode III),Anakin Skywalker (Jedi) Vehicles-Jedi Starfighter (Yellow),Jedi Starfighter (Red) Boss(es)-Get To The Malevolence Chapter 2-Saving The Cancellor Playable-Obi Wan Kenobi (Episode III),Anakin Skywalker (Jedi) Joining-Chancellor Palpatine Boss(es)-Count Doku (6 Hearts) Chapter 3-General Grevious Playable-Obi Wan Kenobi (Episode III),Comander Cody Boss(es)-General Grevious (12 Hearts) Chapter 4-Defense over Kashyyyk Playable-Yoda,Chewbacca,Luminara Unduli,Commander Gree,Tarrful Boss(es)-Separatist Bases Chapter 5-Ruin Of The Jedi Playable-Obi Wan Kenobi (Episode III),Yoda Boss(es)-none Chapter 6-Betrayal Playable-Obi Wan Kenobi (Episode III),Anakin Skywalker (Dark Side) Boss(es)-Anakin Skywalker (Jedi)/Obi Wan Kenobi (Episode III). Episode 4-A New Hope Chapter 1-Secret Plans Playable-Princess Leia,Captain Antilles Joining-Rebel Friend Boss(es)-Escape the Ship Chapter 2-The Joudland Wests Playable-Luke Skywalker (Tatoonie),Ben Kenobi Joining-R2-D2,C-3PO Boss(es)-Sandtrooper on a Dewback (3 Hearts) Chapter 3-Mos Eisley Spaceport Playable-Luke Skywalker (Tatoonie),Ben Kenobi,R2-D2,C-3PO Joining-Han Solo,Chewbacca Boss(es)-Imperial Spy (5 Hearts) Chapter 4-Rescuing The Princess Playable-Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper),Han Solo (Stormtrooper),Ben Kenobi,Chewbacca Later Screen-R2-D2,C-3PO Joining-Princess Leia Boss(es)-Rescue The Princess Chapter 5-Escaping the Deathstar Playable-Luke Skywalker (Tatoonie),Han Solo,Princess Leila,Chewbacca Boss(es)-Darth Vader (4 hearts) Chapter 6-Destroy the Deathstar Playable-Luke Skywalker (Pilot),Dutch Vander Vehicle-Luke Skywalker's X-Wing,Y-Wing Boss(es)-Tie Fighter (Darth Vader)(4 Metal Hearts),The Death star (1 Heart) Episode 5-The Empire Strikes Back Chapter 1-Battle on Hoth Playable-Luke Skywalker (Pilot),Wedge Antilles Vehicles-Snow Speeder 2x Boss(es)-3 AT-AT's Chapter 2-Escape the Echo Base Playable-Princess Leila (Hoth),Han Solo (Hoth) Boss(es)-Darth Vader (4 Hearts) Chapter 3-Falcon Flight Vehicle-'''Millenioum Falcon '''Boss(es)-'''Don't get hit by meteors Chapter 4-Dagobah '''Playable-Luke Skywalker (Pilot),R2-D2,Luke Skywalker (Dagobah),Yoda Boss(es)-Darth Vader (5 Hearts) Chapter 5-Cloud City Trap Playable-Luke Skywalker (Bespin),R2-D2 Boss(es)-Darth Vader Chapter 6-Betrayal over Bespin Playable-Princess Leila (Bespin),Han Solo,Chewbacca,Lando Calrissian Boss(es)-Boba Fett (5 Hearts) Episode 6-Return of The Jedi Chapter 1-Jabba's Palace Playable-Princess Leia (Boussh),Chewbacca Joining-Luke Skywalker (Jedi) Boss(es)-Rancorn (3 Hearts) Chapter 2-The Great Pit of Carkoon Playable-Luke Skywalker (Jedi),Han Solo (Skiff),Lando Calrissian (Palace Guard) Joining-Princess Leila (Slave) Boss(es)-Bobba Fett (3 Hearts) Chapter 3-Speeder Showdown Playable-Luke Skywalker (Endor),Princess Leila (Endor) Vehicles-Imperial Speeders Boss(es)-5 Imperial Speeders (3 hearts each) Chapter 4-Battle of Endor Playable-Princess Leila (Ewok Village),Han Solo (Endor),Chewbacca,3-CPO,R2-D2,Wicket Boss(es)-Imperial Bases Chapter 5-Jedi Destiny Playable-Luke Skywalker (Jedi),Darth Vader Boss(es)-Emperor Palpatine (16 Hearts) Chapter 6-The Heart of the Deathstar Playable-Lando Carlissian (Rebel Pilot),Nien Nunb Vehicles-Millenioum Falcon,B-Wing Boss(es)-The Deathstar Bonus Levels Characters DLC: Vehicles: Minikits: Notes:'The Minikits will be Micro Fighters '(More to be added if released) Locations: *Naboo ** Naboo Swamp ** Otoh Gunga ** Theed Phalace *Coruscant ** Jedi Temple ** Dex's Diner ** Palpatine's Throne Room *Tatooni ** Mos Espa ** Mos Easley ** Owen Lars' Moisture Farm ** Tusken Camp ** Jabba's Palace *Kamino ** Kamino Base *Geonosis ** Geonosian Arena ** Droid Factory ** Geonosian Battlefields ** Count Dooku's Lair *Kashyyyk ** Wookie Treefort ** Kashyyyk Beach ** Kashyyk Forrest *Utapau ** Grievous's Base *Mustafar ** Trade Federation Base *Death Star ** Landing Area ** Jail ** Emperor's Throne Room * Yavin IV ** Rebel Base * Hoth ** Hoth Battlefields ** Wampa's Cave ** Rebel base *Dagobah ** Dagobah Swamp ** Yoda's Hut *Bespin ** Cloud City *** Meeting Room *** Carboniting Room *** Launch Area *Endor ** Ewok Village ** Endor Forrest ** Imperial Comand Center Character Tokens: More Will Be Added! Luminara Unduli (Custom).png R4-P17 (Custom).png Anakin Skywalker (Wounded).png Anakin Skywalker (Dark Side).png Anakin Skywalker.png Queen Amidala (Custom).png Jar Jar Binks.png Qui Gon-Jin.png Lando Carlissian (Phalace Guard).png Antidar Williams.png Maoi Madakor.png Battle Droid124.png Droideka.png Boss NassWQ.png Nute Gunray121.png Tusken Raider1231.png Wald.png Watto.png Zam Wesell121.png Stormtrooper1231.png